A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos/Transcrição
Parte 1 (Créditos de abertura) (A câmera caminha em direção ao quintal da Casa Flynn-Fletcher. A câmera abre a porta do quintal e Phineas toma um susto. É revelado que Isabella é quem estava andando.) Isabella: O que tá fazendo? Phineas: Ah, oi Isabella. A gente tá montando um novo desestabilizador de polímero pro catalizador de ligação do... Isabella: Que legal, Phineas. Olha, eu queria te falar uma coisa. Phineas: O que é? Isabella: É sobre o meu broche. Phineas: Ah é um dos seus broches de realizações. Isabella: É, mas é o Broche da Coragem Emocional que eu só posso ganhar falando pra alguém que eu... (Ferb interrompe Isabella aparecendo com uma fonte de força nova.) Phineas: Boa Ferb, você achou uma fonte de força nova. Isabella: Ahn, Phineas, eu... Buford: E aí, balançando bacon? Baljeet: Você sabe que o bacon não balança, né? Buford: E Francis Bacon? Baljeet: Eu dou o braço a torcer. Phineas: Estamos fazendo um raio emborrachador para dar propriedade de borracha à nossa pele. Vem, nós vamos mostrar. (Todos vão ver a nova máquina e Isabella fica sozinha.) Isabella: (Para si mesma) Então, Phineas, é assim. Eu só posso ganhar o broche chegando pra alguém de que eu goste muito e falando cara a cara que eu sou perdidamente apaixonada. Phineas: Vocês se lembram como foi legal pular pelo mundo todo em uma bola de borracha? Baljeet: No mínimo enjoativo. Buford: Essa foi a parte legal. Phineas: Então, não seria bem maneiro ser a própria bola de borracha? Buford: Eu topo. A gente pode atirar o Perry e quicar ele pelo quintal feito uma ornitobola? Phineas: Ahn, não. Mas cadê o Perry? (Corta para Perry, que entra em seu esconderijo.) Major Monograma: Ah, Agente P, já vi que achou a nova entrada pelo ar-condicionado central. Perry: Grrrrrrr Major Monograma: O quê? Ah, o furor. É para terapia. As bolhas fazem milagres nas minhas costas. (Carl para de fazer bolhas.) Major Monograma: Carl! Carl: Eu estou meio zonzo, senhor. Posso descansar um pouco? Major Monograma: Para que eu não pago você? Carl: Ok, senhor (Enche os pulmões) Major Monograma: (Para Perry) Mas enfim, hoje é a abertura da nova torre de água de Danville. O prefeito Doofenshmirtz vai inaugurá-la à noite numa coletiva de imprensa. Temos certeza que o Doof vai tentar atrapalhar o evento de algum jeito. Muitas celebridades vão estar lá, e como também fica ao lado da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, então vai ser muito conveniente. Vá lá, e não o deixe fazer o que ele estiver pensando em... Carl, bolhas! Carl: Sim, senhor (Carl desmaia) Major Monograma: Em cinco minutos! Parte 2 (Na Super Hiper Mega Super Loja.) Candace: (Ao celular) Ah, Stacy, saiu a nova edição da Blasé Teen. Você tem que ver as modelos das páginas. Tem indiferentes, tão desinteressantes e iradas. Eu me pergunto se um dia vamos ser iradas. O que tá fazendo, Stacy? (Na casa dos Hirano.) Stacy: (Ao celular) Eu instalando aqui o meu novo aparelho gravador de entretenimento inteligente com definição super alta. Eu queria deixar o DVD e o video cassete, mas não tenho entrada pra tudo, e ainda tem o problema dos controles. Candace: (Ao celular) É, aí não dá pra te ajudar. A gente se fala. Boa sorte. (Encerra a ligação) (Olhando a revista) Ah eu queria conhecer uma garota dessas pra andar com ela e absorver esse jeito irado. (Avista Vanessa) (Ao fundo toca a música tema de Vanessa) Candace: Vanessa, oi! Vanessa! Oi Vanessa! Oi! Oi! Vanessa: Ahn, oi Candace. Candace: E aí, tá fazendo compras? Ah, é claro que tá fazendo compras. Tá cheia de compras nessa cestinha aí. Você botou tudo aí dentro sem intenção de... Para, Candace. Vanessa: É eu só vim comprar um lanchinho. Uma amigas vão lá em casa pra uma noite de filmes. Vai ser legal. Candace: Legal! Parece irado. Quer dizer, legalzinho. Tanto faz. Vanessa: Você quer ir? Candace: Deixa eu só ligar pra minha mãe. Eu falei que ia tirar os esquilos do... (Vanessa vai embora) Candace: Peraí, a gente já tá indo. (Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz.) Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz (Perry é capturado por um globo de discoteca. Norm prende o globo no teto.) (Música: A Rainha do Minigolfe (instrumental)) (Doofenshmirtz e Norm dançam.) Doofenshmirtz: Uhu! Hora da dancinha, gente. Uhu! Meu requebrado já não é mais o mesmo, mas eu ainda sei mexer as cadeiras, ou seja lá como os jovens chamam isso hoje em dia. Norm, tira a torta do doonkelberry do forno, por favor. Norm: Pode deixar, senhor. Doofenshmirtz: A Vanessa chamou umas amigas pra uma reuniãozinha. (Doofenshmirtz acende a luz e a música para de tocar.) Mas estou divagando. Veja o Repugnator! Quem acertar com o inator fica repugnante, e quem diria, meu Rodney vai inaugurar a nova torre de água de Danville logo abaixo da minha varanda. Quando ele tomar um tiro dessa belezinha, ele vai ficar tão abominável, tão nojento, tão horrível, tão horripilante, tão grotesco, tão pavoroso... Enfim, o Roger vai ficar tão repugnante que a popularidade dele vai cair e a minha vai decolar em comparação, facilitando moi a dominar toda a Área dos Três Estados! (Perry olha para Doofenshmirtz.) Doofenshmirtz: Não olha assim pra mim, eu estou com bom pressentimento pra hoje. Vai rolar. O único problema é que esse inator específico precisa de muito mais força que qualquer outro inator que eu já criei por algum motivo bizarro, e eu só tenho uma tomada que funciona no laboratório, então vou puxar muita energia dali. Norm: Sua torta, senhor. Doofenshmirtz: (Pega a torta e queima as mãos) Aaaai! Ai! Está quente! Norm: Desculpa, senhor. Doofenshmirtz: Isso acabou de sair do forno? Norm: Ué, minhas mãos são de metal. Doofenshmirtz: Agora minhas mãos são bacon pelo visto. (Balança as mãos) Olha, balançando bacon. Gostou? É uma piadinha sobre uma piada que eu nem ouvi. Toma essa lógica! Norm: (Entrega a torta) Agora com um paninho, senhor. Doofenshmirtz: Obrigado. (Para Perry) Eu vou levar lá embaixo pra Vanessa. Boa festa, Perry, o Ornitorrinco. (Toca o instrumental de A Rainha do Minigolfe.) (Corta para o quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher) Phineas: Pronto, Baljeet? Baljeet: Pronto. (Ferb aciona a máquina em Baljeet) Baljeet: Ah! Ainda me sinto igual. Phineas: Experimenta pular um pouquinho. (Baljeet pula várias vezes.) (Música: Música Quirky Worky) Buford: Eu, eu, agora eu! (Buford é atingido pela máquina. Buford pula várias vezes.) Phineas: Próximo! (A máquina atinge Phineas. Phineas começa a pular.) Phineas: Vêm Isabella! (A máquina atinge Ferb. Ferb começa a pular.) Isabella: Pode vir com tudo! (A máquina atinge Isabella. Isabella começa a pular. As crianças saltam pela cidade. Isabella se afasta do grupo e chega ao Anexo das Garotas Companheiras.) Gretchen: A Isabella disse que vinha então ela vem. (Isabella bate na janela.) Holly: Eu aposto todos os bolinhos que onde ela estiver tem o dedo do Phineas. Isabella: (Bate na janela) Meninas! (Gretchen abre a janela.) Isabella: Oi Gretchen. Gretchen: Onde você estava. Isabella: Eu tava na casa do Phineas e fui emborrachada pela máquina que eles montaram. Gretchen: (Para as Garotas Companheiras) Holly ganhou os bolinhos! Isabella: Aqui. Lembra do Broche de Coragem Emocional que eu tava pronta pra ganhar? Gretchen: Eu sei. Isabella: Pois é, eu to pulando fora. Eu me sinto segura indo até o Phineas, mas assim que eu abro a boca eu engasgo na hora, eu não sei porquê. Gretchen: Ah Isabella, você está pensando demais. (Música: Pular Direto Nisso) Gretchen: Melhor pular direto nisso e dizer o que sente. É só ser direta e falar simplesmente. Garotas Companheiras: Esperou o verão inteiro, seja valente, Melhor pular, pular, pular direto nisso! Gretchen: Você sabe que ele admira você, Então é se lançar, jogar pra valer. Garotas Companheiras: Não é o momento de se encolher, Melhor pular, pular, pular direto nisso! (Pule direto...) Ginger: Não espere, Isabella, Você e ele vai dar coisa bela. Você tem preferido andar na direção Que se afasta do romântico, Dentro do semântico, Garotas Companheiras: E isso é inautêntico. Gretchen: Então, avante você vai ficar. Levante a cabeça, Ginger: Pode um prêmio ganhar. Garotas Companheiras: Todo o verão, cantou a mesma canção. Melhor pular, pular, pular direto nisso! Melhor pular, pular, pular direto nisso! Isabella: Tem razão! Eu devia contar pro Phineas o que eu sinto. Vou dá um pulo até lá meninas. (Pula a janela.) Literalmente. (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz.) Cinema pra garotas do Doofenshmirtz! (Corta para a reunião de Vanessa com suas amigas.) Vanessa: Eu pensei da gente ver esse filme estrangeiro de arte. Le Coeur Noir De Douleur et de la Tristesse Douce. Dana: Esse é da releitura neorrealista da angústia feminina? Heather: Não. Esse aí é um outro. Eu to falando daquele que é sobre tédio. Candace: Ah eu não sei se já vi esse. É animação? Lacie: Ahn, olha aqui Janice. Candace: Candace. Lacie: Eu adorei o seu esmalte preto em uma unha só. Irado. Candace: Na verdade é um machucado. Eu bati na gaveta, acho que vai cair daqui a pouquinho. Birgitte: Vocês baixaram o novo álbum do Jovem Aparato? Lacie: Claro que não, eu só escuto Sombras de Caixão. Agora eles são tão independentes que te pagam pra baixar as músicas deles. Candace: Sobras de Caixão, nunca ouvi falar desses. Lacie: Saia nova? Birgitte: É. Eu virei ela do avesso, cortei ao meio e costurei de novo. Lacie: Manda o teu irmão passar com o carro por cima, dá um ar bem legal. Candace: Ah irado! Vocês duas sabem de tudo, não é? (Alguém bate na porta. Corta para Doofenshmirtgz na porta com a torta na mão.) Doofenshmirtz: Oi meninas! Eu trouxe torta de doonkelberry caseira. Vanessa: Pai eu pensei que você fosse ficar lá em cima. Eu já cuidei do lanche. Doofenshmirtz: Mas amor, eu pensei que você amasse doonkel-boonkel. Vanessa: Sim, eu amo. Muito obrigada, mas por favor, pai. (Vanessa tenta fechar a porta.) Doofenshmirtz: Vocês vão ver filmes estrangeiros? Vanessa: Pai! Doofenshmirtz: Talvez eu pudesse ver com vocês pra gente debater. Vanessa: Tchauzinho, pai. (Vanessa tenta fechar a porta.) Doofenshmirtz: Tá, eu não posso ficar mesmo. Nesse momento meu arque-inimigo está lá em cima tentando de soltar de uma armadilha. (Vanessa tenta fechar a porta.) Doofenshmirtz: Então mesmo se quisessem que eu ficasse eu... (Vanessa fecha a porta.) Doofenshmirtz: Tchau. (Corta para o banheiro.) Candace: (Ao celular) Stacy isso é incrível! Eu estou numa festa de verdade com garotas mais velhas. Elas sabem tudo, elas são Ahhhh! Iradas! Tem que vir pra cá. (Corta para a sala de estar da casa dos Hirano.) Stacy: Candace eu to super orgulhosa de mim mesma. Acho que consegui instalar tudo, é incrível. Tem imagem na imagem, na imagem. Eu posso ver um programa, um programa dentro desse programa e o primeiro programa de novo dentro do outro. E eu consegui botar tudo em um controle só, eu vou testar agora. (Stacy aperta o botão do controle e desliga a televisão do vizinho.) Tá legal, ainda deve ter uns probleminhas. (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Ainda está tocando a música de discoteca.) Doofenshmirtz: Pronto, acabou a festa, Perry, o Ornitorrin... (Perry acerta Doofenshmirtz com um chute na boca) Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Oh! Ai! Ai não! É, sem querer pedir demais, mas que tal se nós brigássemos em silêncio, hein? As meninas estão vendo filme, eu não quero atrapalhar. Não era pra você ir embora, poxa. A gente pode brigar, só não... (Perry acerta o rosto de Doofenshmirtz com um travesseiro) Briga de travesseiro. Perfeito! É violento e quieto. Começou! (Música: The Blue Danube de Johann Strauss) (Doofenshmirtz e Perry começam a brigar) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, qual é! Eu posso acertar um ou não? (Perry acerta o rosto de Doofenshmirtz várias vezes) Eu posso dizer que isso foi um não? (Doofenshmirtz é lançado para trás do sofá após Perry acertar um chute em seu rosto usando o travesseiro) Ah, me dá outra chance. Entendeu, foi uma... Ah, esquece. Conheça minhas amigas poli e éster. (Música: Flight of the Bumblebee de Rimsky-Korsakov) (Doofenshmirtz lança uma almofada do sofá na direção de Perry. Perry desvia e a almofada pressiona o botão de disparar do inator) Doofenshmirtz: Acho que está superaquecendo. (O inator dispara em Roger) (Corta para a inauguração da torre de água) Roger: A inauguração... (Roger é acertado pelo raio laser do inator. Começa uma transformação. Roger cai. Corte para Doofenshmirtz na varanda.) Doofenshmirtz: Corre! Vai explodir! (Perry corre e acaba sendo preso por uma caixa transparente de plástico com uma bigorna e uma caixa com bolas de boliche em cima.) Doofenshmirtz: (Risos) Te prendi. Você cai em todas Perry, o Ornitorrinco. "Vai explodir!" Como se eu pudesse adivinhar que alguma coisa vai explodir... (O inator explode.) Doofenshmirtz: Foi pura coincidência. Mas olha, acertei o Roger. Agora ele vai estar repugnante. (Corta para a cerimônia. É revelado que Roger se transformou em uma duplicata zumbi de seu irmão.) Zumbi (Roger): (Gemidos) (As pessoas começam a correr e a gritar.) (Corta para Doofenshmirtz na varanda) Doofenshmirtz: Entendi. Repugnante, claro. É só o universo fazendo uma piadinha com a minha cara. Mulher 1: O que houve com o nosso prefeito? Zumbi (Roger): Muitos de mim... (Roger zumbi toca em Melanie e ela se transforma em uma duplicata zumbi de Doofenshmirtz) Zumbi (Melanie): Muitos de mim... Zumbis: Muitos de mim... (Roger e Melanie zumbis tocam em um casal e eles se transformam em duplicatas zumbi de Doofenshmirtz) Homem 1: Não, não, não! Ahhhh! Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Parte 3 (Corta para um beco escuro onde Phineas e sua turma estão pulando) Phineas: Woohoo! Isabella: Phineas! Oh Phineas, eu tenho que falar com você! Phineas: Pode falar. Isabella: Não é sério. (Para de pular) Eu preciso mesmo falar com você. O problema do Broche de Coragem Emocional é que eu tenho que te falar que... Eliza M. Feyersied: (Afastado) Ah não! Vão embora, me deixem em paz! Isabella: Dona Feyersied? (Para Phineas) Me dá um segundo. (Isabella põe sua roupa de Garota Companheira e corre em direção aos gritos.) Boa noite, senhora. Garota Companheiro Isabella Garcia-Shapiro tropa 46231, qual o problema? Eliza M. Feyersied: Farmacêuticos! Farmacêuticos! (A senhora corre para longe e é seguida por uma multidão que grita assustada.) Isabella: O quê que tá havendo, afinal? (Corta para Phineas e seus amigos, que param de pular) Phineas: Por que tá todo mundo fugindo? Baljeet: Deve ser por isso. (Corta para Irving) Phineas: Irving? Irving: Oi, gente! Baljeet: Ele não, aquilo lá! (Corta para os Farmacêuticos Zumbis Repugnantes) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Buford: Isso tá me deixando de cabelo em pé. Phineas, Buford e Baljeet: Corre! (Os meninos correm e se escondem atrás de um muro.) Buford: O quê era aquilo? Phineas: É um tipo de farmacêuticos! E se eles te tocam, você vira um farmacêutico também! Buford: Eu não posso virar farmacêutico, não entendo química. Baljeet: Então a gente não pode deixar aquelas coisas tocaram na gente. Zumbi: (Toca na cabeça de Baljeet) Muitos de mim... (As crianças correm. Buford coloca Phineas em sua frente.) Buford: Pra trás, você tá infectado! Phineas: Buford, me larga! Baljeet: Ah, eu tô bem, tô bem. Eu tô bem, é sério! Ferb: Pode ser que a nossa pele emborrachada esteja agindo como isolante. Phineas: Mas é claro. O contágio deve ser transmitido por carga eletrostática. Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... (O grupo grita.) Phineas: Vamos pular fora, gente. (O grupo pula. Phineas volta.) Literalmente. (Phineas pula) (Pulando) Baljeet: Por quanto tempo o efeito emborrachador vai durar? Phineas: Não muito tempo! Buford: Eu quero recarregar! Phineas: Boa ideia, vamos voltar ao quintal para reemborrachar! (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz está sentado no sofá assistindo televisão.) Gordon Gutsofanemu: Boa noite, eu sou Gordon Gutsofanemu com uma notícia especial. A Área dos Três Estados está um caos essa noite com milhares de farmacêuticos zumbis e repugnantes atacando desenfreadamente por toda Danville. Doofenshmirtz: Ah começaram com a história do farmacêutico de novo. Eu devia virar um, aí eles iam ver. Eu vou virar farmacêutico. Gordon Gutsofanemu: Estamos agora ao vivo em campo com o nosso repórter de notícias de ação Don Adaded. Don? Don Adaded: Obrigado Gordon. Estou aqui no centro de Danville em um cenário inacreditável: Farmacêuticos tocando pessoas que viram outros farmacêuticos. E eu estou aqui com um deles. Senhor Farmacêutico Zumbi Repugnante, tem algum comentário? Zumbi: Muitos de mim... (Toca em Don Adaded) Don Adaded: É isso aí, pessoal. Então... (Se transforma) Zumbi (Don Adeded): Muitos de mim... Gordon Gutsofanemu: (Assustado) Obrigado, Don... Vamos a previsão do tempo. (Corta para a previsão do tempo) Zumbi (Mulher do tempo): Muitos de mim... Vamos ao trânsito. (Corta para o helicóptero) Zumbi (Piloto): Muitos de mim... Zumbi (Copiloto): De volta ao estúdio, Gordon. (Corta para o estúdio) Zumbi (Gordon Gutsofanemu): Muitos de mim... (Corta para Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Eu não acredito, um exército inteiro de mim! Aha! Aha! (Caminha ao elevador) Finalmente eu vou poder dominar a Área dos Três Estados, porque eu vou ter, sabe, inúmeros. Tchau, baby! (Música: Um Exército de Mim) Cantoras de apoio: Quem é o cara que usa jaleco? Doofenshmirtz: Eu quero saber! Cantoras de apoio: Quem é o cara de expressão vazia? Doofenshmirtz: Eu não vou dizer! Cantoras de apoio: Não é conclusão, é só um repeteco Doofenshmirtz: Tá bem, sou eu, sou eu, sou eu, e também eu, e ali também! Cantoras de apoio: Quem é o cara do queixo "cheguei"? Doofenshmirtz: É, gata! Cantoras de apoio: Quem é o cara com a testa fina? Doofenshmirtz: Ei! Cantoras de apoio: Quem é o cara sempre fora da lei? Doofenshmirtz: Ah, esse sou eu, e eu, e eu, e eu também! E saia da frente que você tá vendo, Eu quero instalar um tempo sério pra mim. Cantoras de apoio: Se pintar seu retrato, tem que ser em quantidade, Doofenshmirtz: Porque agora eu sou da multiplicidade! Doofenshmirtz e cantoras: Olhe em volta e veja, enfim, Doofenshmirtz: Um exército de mim! Cantoras de apoio: Um exército, sim... Doofenshmirtz: Um exército de mim... Sou onipresente, estou em todo lugar! Um exército de mim! Cantoras de apoio: Um exército, sim... Doofenshmirtz: Um exército de mim... Zumbi: Di'darow daran durun darun waw! (Corta para a prefeitura.) Doofenshmirtz: Bingo! Prefeitura, o primeiro passo para conquistar a Área dos Três Estados. Eu não vou mais ser zoado por criancinhas com as piadinhas bestas delas. "Toc, toc!" "Quem é?" "O mané de jaleco?" "O mané de jaleco, quem?" E aí elas levantam o espelho e... Não é nem um trocadilho é só um... Ah, esquece. Elas também vão aprender a temer o doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz! (Doofenshmirtz percebe que todos os zumbis foram embora) Epa! Vocês são meu exército! (Corta para o quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher.) Phineas: Rápido, estamos perdendo a borracha! (Os zumbis destroem a máquina.) Baljeet: Ah não, os farmacêuticos quebraram a máquina. Dá pra reconstruir? Phineas: Podemos tentar, mas devíamos fazer lá dentro, tem farmacêuticos demais aqui fora. Nossa borracha tá saindo rápido. Buford: (Tenta pular e cai) Eu não quiquei. Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Buford corre para dentro da casa. Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet o acompanham levando os destrossos da máquina.) Phineas: Tá bem, temos que começar a montar outro raio emborrachador. Buford: (Corre e grita) Phineas: Assim que acalmarmos o Buford. (Corta para a sala da casa dos Hirano. Stacy obtém sucesso com os aparelhos.) Stacy: Isso! Agora pipoca. (Ela vai à cozinha. A televisão mostra o noticiário onde o apresentador já virou um zumbi.) Zumbi (Apresentador): Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... (Stacy caminha de volta para a sala e muda da tela da TV para o DVD.) Stacy: E assim começa a maratona de filmes do Ressentimento edição especial. Isso aí. "Oi Stacy, você instalou esse aparelho sozinha?" "Sim, nada demais, faço sempre" Heh, Heh. Sou demais. (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, na sala de estar onde Vanessa, Candace e as outras meninas assistem ao filme francês.) Candace: Então é um filme francês com legenda em espanhol? Por que a moça tá com máscara de bode? Birgitte: Arte não é arte se não for difícil. Candace: Hmm-hmm (Alguém bate forte na porta. Lacie olha no olho-mágico.) Zumbi: (Gemido) Lacie: Oi Vanessa. Seu pai está na porta. Vanessa: Ugh! Tudo bem, não pausa. (Vanessa abre a porta e se depara com três zumbis.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... (Vanessa fecha a porta.) Vanessa: Ah não. Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Porque eu sei que só existe um desses. Deixa eu ver o que houve. (Vanessa telefona para seu pai) Hmm caixa postal, estranho. Pai, seus clones bizarros estão aqui embaixo. Dá pra por favor... (Os zumbis quebram a porta com os braços.) Vanessa: Aaaaaaahh! Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Garotas Góticas: Aaaaaaahh! (Correm) Vanessa: Vêm, Candace! Anda, anda, entra! (As meninas se trancam no quarto de Vanessa) Tá gente, isso é muito errado. Até mesmo pro nível do meu pai. Dana: Olha aqui! (Pega o celular) Tá na rede toda. Isso aqui não é só nesse prédio. Tá na cidade inteira, e pelo que eu vi se alguém toca em você, você vira um deles! Garotas Góticas: Eca! Lacie: Estamos fritas! Candace: Qual é o problema? Eu vejo coisas estranhas assim o tempo todo. Birgitte: Eu quero a minha mãe. Lacie: A minha vida vai acabar, eu tenho uma tatuagem falsa. Heather: Alguém tem que ajudar a gente, estamos em perigo. Candace (Com o canto da boca) Que monte de bebêzonas. Ah! Espera um pouquinho. Situação estranha mais perigo é igual a Phineas e Ferb. Tá calma aí. (Telefona para sua mãe) Mãe, preciso que você veja se os meninos estão fazendo zumbis no quintal. (Corta para o quarto de Linda e Lawrence.) Linda: Ah, adoro quando adolescentes se juntam pra passar trote nos outros. Vai ganhar o joguinho se eu fizer o que você mandar? (Corta para a sala da casa dos Flynn-Fetcher. Buford grita e corre pela sala.) Baljeet: Tá demorando bem mais do que eu esperava. Phineas: Buford, relaxa. Tá tudo bem. Buford: Como assim está tudo bem? Eu não consigo mais pular, estou desprotegido. Phineas: Nós vamos fazer um outro raio emborrachador. Baljeet: É, não é como se fosse o fim da sociedade, Buford. O telefone ainda está funcionando. Phineas: Ainda temos eletricidade. Baljeet: E também ainda tem água na torneira. (A torneira para de jorrar água. O telefone para de funcionar. As luzes se apagam. Acontece um blackout na cidade.) Buford: (Ao fundo) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! (Corta para o quarto de Vanessa.) Candace: (Ao celular) Mãe? Mãe, você está aí? Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Não é o estranho de sempre, é um estranho diferente do nosso normal. Vanessa: (Para si mesma) Também não é estranho no nível normal do meu pai. (Garotas Góticas se abraçam e gritam.) Candace: (Para si mesma) Alguma coisa me diz que eu devia ter ficado com a Stacy. (Corta para a sala de estar da casa dos Hirano.) Stacy: (Para a TV) Cuidado, ela está atrás de você! (As luzes se apagam.) Stacy: Ah, isso só pode ser brincadeira. Isso que é interrupção de ressentimento. (Corta para a frente da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Linda se une a seu esposo para ver o apagão.) Linda: Eu adoro blackouts, eles são bem empolgantes. Lawrence: É mesmo, e é uma das poucas ocasiões em que você conhece seus vizinhos. Zumbi: Muitos de mim... Lawrence: Como esse senhor. Oi, prazer, eu sou o Lawrence. (O zumbi toca em Lawrence e ele se transforma Linda se transforma em seguida por estar de mão dada com Lawrence.) Zumbi, Zumbi (Lawrence), Zumbi (Linda): Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... (Phineas observa pela janela da sala e fecha a cortina.) Phineas: Essa não! Pegaram a mamãe e o papai! E sem energia não tem como consertar os cabos! Buford: Fim de jogo, pessoal! Já era! Baljeet: Não, sempre tem um jeito. A Isabella dá aula de preparação de emergência pras Garotas Companheiras, ela consegue montar um gerador dormindo. Não é mesmo, Isabella? Phineas: Isabella? Eu pensei que ela... Alguém a viu?! Quem a viu por último?! (Corre e grita como Buford) Buford: "Buford, relaxa, ta tudo bem" Me sinto vingado. (Corta para o centro da cidade, onde os zumbis atacam.) Mulher 2: Aaaahhh! Os computadores desligaram! Homem 2: Eu tenho que saber o que está acontecendo. Jornaleiro: Extra, extra! As últimas notícias! Homem 2: Calma, mas isso já aconteceu ontem! (Corre para longe gritando) (Um zumbi toca o jornaleiro e ele se transforma.) Zumbi (Jornaleiro): Muitos de mim, galera. (Corta para Perry preso na caixa) (Perry tenta empurrar a caixa mas não consegue. Ele avista um controle e tenta pegá-lo passando o braço pelo furos da caixa. Perry pega o controle que ativa uma mão mecânica gigante atrás da caixa. A mão mecânica tira o que estava fazendo peso na caixa e Perry consegue se libertar. Perry corre até a varanda e percebe que zumbis estão escalando o prédio. '''Zumbis': Muitos de mim... etc. (Outros zumbis arrombam a porta. Perry fica cercado. Ele anda de costa e esbarra em caixas com desentupidores. Perry luta com os zumbis usando os desentupidores até chegar ao quarto de despensa. Perry usa caixas para impedir que os zumbis entrem no quarto.) Zumbi: Muitos de mim... (Segura Perry) Perry: (Suspiro) Parte 4 (A cena volta onde parou. É revelado que Doofenshmirtz é quem está no quarto de despensa, e não um zumbi) Doofenshmirtz: Muitos de mim... É brincadeira, sou eu mesmo. Mas eles são irritantes, não são? Enfim, bem-vindo a minha sala do sustinho. Eu queria um quarto do pânico, mas era extremamente caro. Eu tinha que ver um lugar pra esvaziar a cabeça. Os meus outros "eus" estão me dando nos nervos! "Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim..." Um é até bom, mas eu sou muito irritante em massa, eu admito. E aí, então está com você fome? Eu tenho bastante comida. (Perry pega uma lata de pé-de-moleque) Ou talvez você queira jogar alguma coisa, eu tenho uns jogos de tabuleiro de Drusselstein... Oh, "Cleptôcracia"! A Vanessa amava esse jogo quando era... (suspira) Vanessa! Ai não, ela ainda está no prédio! Temos que impedir meus "eus" que chegarem nela, senão ela vai virar um "eu", é o pior pesadelo de qualquer criança. Tá, não eu, especificamente. Outras crianças não têm medo de virarem "eu", é que, tipo assim, virar o seu pai é assustador. (suspira) Vanessa! (corre pelo prédio) Vanessa! Zumbis: Muitos de mim... (Perry sai do quarto sem ser percebido pelos zumbis.) (Corta para a sala da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher.) Phineas: Não acredito que deixamos ela. Tomara que ela esteja bem. Ela tem que tá. Eu vou olhar no periscópio de novo, talvez ela já tenha voltado. Baljeet: Deixa comigo. Phineas: Valeu, Baljeet. (Baljeet olha o periscópio) Baljeet: Ah, nada além de farmacêuticos até onde o periscópio alcança. Phineas: Tomara mesmo que ela esteja bem. (suspiro) Se ela tiver virado um farmacêutico eu nunca vou me perdoar. Baljeet: Não se preocupe, Phineas. Com o treinamento que ela tem, vai ficar bem. Só na semana passada ela ganhou os boches de judô, aiquidô e jiu-jitsu. Phineas: Judô? Aiquidô? Mas são só lutas corpo-a-corpo, e se ela tocar em um deles, eles, eles... Ah, calma aí. Aposto que ela está no quartel general das Garotas Companheiras! Vamos pra lá! Baljeet: Mas fica do outro ado da cidade! Buford: Não podemos sair despercebidos, somos presas fáceis! Phineas: Já que a nossa máquina emborrachadora foi pro brejo, precisamos de uma armadura isolante. Oh Ferb, temos alguma coisa de borracha por aqui? (Corta para Ferb, que apresenta vários objetos de borracha que podem ser úteis na montagem de uma armadura isolante.) Phineas: Dois passos a frente como sempre. Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! (Corta para o quintal da casa dos Hirano.) Stacy: Ninguém merece, a luz cai logo no meio do filme. Que bom que eu comprei o pacote com gerador de energia. Beleza, deixa eu ver. (lê o manual) "Para sua segurança, por favor, use os equipamentos de proteção incluídos ao manosear o gerador." (Os zumbis se aproximam. Stacy coloca as luvas.) Stacy: Pronto, vamos lá! (Stacy puxa o cabo do gerador e, sem perceber, soca um zumbi que se aproximava. O gerador liga.) Stacy: Boa, liguei a aparelhagem toda e o gerador. Eu sou demais. Stacy volta para casa. Um zumbi se aproxima da câmera.)'' '''Zumbi: Muitos de mim... (Corta para o centro da cidade.) Shaun: Não encoste em mim, eu não quero virar farmacêutico. Peraí, isso não faz sentido. Se um farmacêutico toca em você, você vira um farmacêutico, não dá pro jaleco sair do nada, não dá. Ed: Ué, a doença pode infectar suas roupas também. Shaun: Infectar as minhas? Você quer dizer que as minhas roupas estão vivas? Mas isso é mais assustador que um farmacêutico... (um zumbi toca nele e ele se transforma) Zumbi (Shaun): Muitos de mim... Ed: Ué, eu acho que eu nem pensei nisso. (Shaun Zumbi toca em Ed e ele se transforma) Zumbi (Ed): Muitos de mim... (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Perry corre dos zumbis.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... (Perry pula do edifício e voa de asa-delta. Seu comunicador é ativado.) Major Monograma: Agente P! (interferência) Agente P não venha para o quartel general! (interferência) Estamos numa situação... (interferência) de vida ou Doof! (interferência) A O.S.U.S.B. caiu! (interferência) Repito, a O.S.U.S.B. caiu! (Interferência) Agente P, precisamos que você encontre a fonte de contaminação e proteja quem não foi infectado. É a nossa última esperança. Carl: Você é o Ornitorrinco Ômega. Sem botar pressão. Uh! (Interferência) Major Monograma: (se transformando) Boa sorte, Agente P! Boa sorte! Zumbi (Major Monograma): Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Zumbi (Carl): Muitos de mim... Eu era o Carl. (Perry encerra a comunicação.) (Corta para um parque de crianças invadido pelos zumbis. Corta para uma rua onde Phineas e seus amigos, protegidos, tentam atravessar a cidade.) Phineas: (Em baixo tom.) Beleza, galera. O Quartel das Garotas Companheiras fica a uns dois quarteirões daqui. (A porta do caminhão se abre revelando mais zumbis.) Phineas: Whoa! Cuidado, gente! (Os meninos rastejam com as mãos e os joelhos no chão e depois rolam morro abaixo, chegando em uma rua escura onde há uma figura sombria de quatro patas.) Buford: Ah, ali um cachorro. Vêm cá, totó! (assobia) (É revelado que a figura sombria é o agente bode que foi contaminado pelos zumbis.) Agente Bode: Baaa... (Buford recua assustado) Phineas: Mais o quê que é isso? Agente C: (piado) Agente M: (gritos) (Vários agentes da O.S.U.S.B. que foram contaminados encurralam o grupo.) Phineas: Ah não, a contaminação deve ter um efeito diferente em animais! (Os animais atacam e começa uma briga. Agente Coruja tenta brigar com Ferb. Baljeet se esconde do Agente Macaco em uma lata de lixo. Buford corre do Agente Porco. Agente Macaco rola a lata de lixo com Baljeet dentro até uma loja. Agente Bode empurra Buford para dentro da loja. Baljeet e Buford saem da loja em cima de um balde com rodas. Com um esfregão, Buford acerta os animais. Phineas e Ferb se unem a Buford e Baljeet, cada um em cima de um lado do esfregão.) Phineas: Tão seguindo a gente! Buford: Vou tentar despistá-los! Levanta a pés, Ferb! (O balde com rodas vira à esquerda entrando em outra rua. Planando com a asa-delta motorizada, Agente P avista os agentes infectados correndo atrás dos meninos e os segue. Agente P prende a asa-delta em linhas com roupas penduradas e lança os animais longe.) Phineas: Acho que despistamos! Buford: Sim e não! (Os meninos descem uma ladeira gritando.) (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz.) Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Vanessa! Tá bom, chega, acabou a festa. Eu já estou por aqui com esses... esses "eus". Olha só, eu já estou até enjoado da minha própria voz. Agora entendi porque a Charlene me largou. (Os zumbis se voltam contra Doofenshmirtz.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Doofenshmirtz: Aaaaaahhhh!!! (Os zumbis carregam Doofenshmirtz até o primeiro andar do edifício e lança Doofenshmirtz para fora do edifício.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Doofenshmirtz: Ah claro. Façam isso. Ataquem seu criador. Vocês são todos clichês só pra avisar. Parte 5 (Corta para o quarto de Vanessa. Vanessa e Candace bloqueiam a porta com um sofá.) Candace: Isso deve segurar. Vanessa: Ótimo, meninas, temos que bolar um plano. Birgitte: É melhor a gente se separar. Lacie: Eu vou me esconder no banheiro porque é mais seguro. Dana: Pois é, eu vou ali na cozinha conferir um barulho sinistro. Heather: Eu vou andar devagar, de costas, até um quarto com luz fraca. Candace: Sério? Se vocês vissem mais filmes de terror normais, vocês iam saber... Lacie: (geme fora da tela) Vanessa: Lacie, tá tudo bem? Lacie: (caminha até a porta do banheiro) Tá, tudo. Vanessa: Tá se sentindo mais segura aí? Lacie: Muito. Vanessa: Beleza. Candace: Espera aí. (Abre a porta do banheiro. É revelado que tem zumbis lá.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Lacie: (se transformando) Muitos... Candace: (suspira) Zumbi (Lacie): ...de mim... Vanessa e Candace: Corre! (Candace e Vanessa saem do quarto.) Dana: Eu não sabia que não devíamos nos separar. Zumbi: (toca nas meninas) Muitos de mim... (As garotas góticas se transformam) Zumbi (Garotas Góticas): Muitos de mim... Zumbi: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc (Corta para o Quartel das Garotas Companheiras.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. (Gretchen e Ginger chegam ao Quartel das Garotas Companheiras disfarçadas.) Gretchen: Katie, fecha a porta. (Katie faz isso) Ela já voltou. Holly: Nem sinal dela. Procuramos por todo lugar. Milly: Onde será que ela está? Gretchen: Ela ainda deve estar com o Phineas e o Ferb. Vai sobreviver. (O alarme toca) Adyson: Invasão de perímetro! Algo está se aproximando! Gretchen: A seus postos, meninas! (para Ginger) Desliga a luz! (Ginger faz isso) Katie? Katie: Já vou. (põe o ouvido na porta) Amigo ou farmacêutico? Phineas: (por trás da porta) Somos nós! Deixa a gente entrar! (Katie abre a porta. Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Baljeet entram.) Adyson: É o Phineas e o Ferb! Ginger: E o Baljeet! Phineas: Isabella, você tá aqui?! Gretchen: (suspira) Pensamos que ela estava com você. Adyson: A Isabella ainda está lá fora? Buford: Eu já falei que ela já deve estar de jaleco a essa altura. Phineas: Não pode ser! Baljeet: Eu acho que o Buford tem razão, Phineas. Zumbi: (Na janela, bate os dentes como Perry) Baljeet: As vezes de uma pessoa sobreviver lá fora são... Phineas: Se alguém consegue é a Isabella! Buford: Não importa mesmo. Mias cedo ou mais tarde, eles vão descobrir que estamos aqui e vão entrar aqui. Eles vão entrar! Eles vão entrar e quando eles entrarem eles vão... Gretchen: (Dá um tapa no rosto de Buford) Fecha a matraca, soldado! Ninguém vai entrar aqui! Ouviu bem?! Buford: Eu estou completamente apaixonado. Phineas: Tá, eu to ficando sem ideias. Eu não sei onde ela pode tá. (O alçapão começa a se mexer. Os meninos e as Garotas Companheiras ficam assustados. Isabella sai de lá.) Isabella: Eu tô aqui. Phineas: Isabella! Me desculpa por te perder de vista. Isabella: Não dá tempo, temos uma missão. Adyson, Ginger e Gretchen: OooooOOOooooh! Isabella: Podemos ser os únicos não farmacêuticos que sobraram em Danville. Acho que descobri onde tudo começou, e se chegarmos lá, podemos descobrir como começou e desfazer o efeito. Phineas: Calma aí. Como você descobriu como começou? Isabella: Que bom que você perguntou. (Música: Triangulando) Isabella: Roger Doofenshmirtz tem 1 metro e 90, pois então, E o raio que caiu deixou uma estranha impressão. Eu medi o ângulo do ponto em que ele ficou E eu logo achei o prédio com o que se revelou. Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras: Triangulando! Isabella: Assim foi que descobri. Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras: Triangulando! Isabella: E a questão resolvi. Processo geométrico que usa dados apliquei. Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras: Desse modo, minha busca científica encerrei. Triangulando! Baljeet: Tcha, tcha, tcha! A música é bem animada para uma situação desesperadora. Phineas: Huh, esse prédio é familiar. (Isabella levanta a tela que estava usando como um quadro branco durante a música para revelar o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz visto pela janela.) Phineas: Ah, acho que é por isso. Poxa, pode ser uma boa ideia fechar essa janela. Katie: Huh, então é por isso que sobraram tantas tábuas. (Corta para Isabella e um braça de zumbi tentando agarrá-la.) Zumbi: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Isabella: Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai! Katie: E eu devia ter fechado a janela mesmo. (As Garotas Companheiras e os meninos descem pelo alçapão e saem do lado de fora do quartel, que é invadido por zumbis.) Phineas: E agora? Isabella: Nós temos que chegar aquele prédio. Aposto que vamos achar respostas. (Todos correm em direção ao prédio.) (Corta para Perry, que do telhado do Quartel das Garotas Companheiras, usando um binóculo, avista zumbis onde as crianças pretendem passar.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. (Puxando uma lata de lixo com um gancho, Perry atrai os zumbis para um beco e limpa a área.) Gretchen: Aonde eles estão indo? Isabella: Não importa. Estão distraídos! Vamos! Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. (Perry engana os zumbis e os prende em um estacionamento. Perry olha para trás e percebe que agentes animais contaminados destruíram sua asa delta motorizada.) Zumbi (Pinky a Chihuahua): (Rosna.) (Corta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Candace e Vanessa tentam fugir dos zumbis.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Candace: Aqui dentro. (Candace e Vanessa caminham para a porta da escada. Vanessa reveste a porta usando a mangueira. de incêndio.) Vanessa e Candace: Ugh! (Zumbis batem na porta.) Candace: O que deu no seu pai, hein? Vanessa: Eu sei lá. Os planos dele geralmente não costumam dar muito certo. Candace: Calma aí! Phineas e Ferb! Vanessa: Eu tenho quase certeza que não foram eles. Candace: Eu sei, mas eles devem saber como resolver. (Zumbis batem na porta.) Candace: Anda! Vem! Vamos embora! Vanessa: Eu tô logo atrás de você! (Corta para a faixada do prédio.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Isabella: Chegamos! Buford: Nenhum farmacêutico à vista. Agora é uma ótima hora pra entrar correndo, vocês não acham? Phineas: (baixo) Beleza, gente. Vamos lá. Em silêncio. (As crianças tentam ir em silêncio mas o patinho de borracha que Buford usa em sua armadura acidentalmente ativa o alarme de um carro.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Isabella: Aí vêm eles! Baljeet: Estão por toda parte. (As crianças correm.) Phineas: Vem! Vamos logo! Baljeet: (gritos) Buford: Aaahhh! Corre pro abrigo! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet conseguem chegar ao edifício. Um dos zumbis pisa o disfarce das Garotas Companheiras e acaba atrasando elas.) Isabella: (suspira) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. (Os zumbis cercam as Garotas Companheiras. Gretchen tenta escapar mas não consegue.) Zumbi (Gretchen): Muitos de mim... Isabella: Não! Não! Parte 6 (A cena abre focando Isabella. Phineas se aproxima dela.) Isabella: Eu vou salvá-la! Phineas: Não dá para ajudá-las agora! (Um zumbi esfrega a cara no vidro da porta giratória.) Phineas e Isabella: (gritos) (Phineas prende um zumbi na porta giratória.) Phineas: Rápido! Acha alguma coisa pra fechar a porta! Buford: Isso não vai ser fácil sem estragar a decoração do saguão. Phineas: Rápido! (O zumbi preso na porta rasga um pedaço da roupa de Phineas.) Phineas: Eu tô vulnerável! Isabella: Phineas, usa isso! (Tira o Broche de Coragem Emocional do bolso e o lança para Phineas.) Phineas: Valeu! (Phineas põe o broche no local do rasgo) (Ferb arrasta um vaso de planta até a porta giratória.) Phineas: Bom trabalho, irmão. Obrigado, Isabella. Você tá bem? Isabella: Eu tô legal. Phineas: Buford, tudo bem? Buford: Eu tô bem. (para Baljeet) Você tá bem? Baljeet: Eu tô bem. (Um zumbi põe a mão em Baljeet, mas o contágio é bloqueado por ele estar de armadura.) Zumbi: Muitos de mim... (O zumbi põe a mão no rosto de Baljeet e eles começa a se transformar.) Baljeet: (Suspiros e gritos enquanto se transforma.) Buford: Baljeet!!! Zumbi (Baljeet): Muitos de mim... Buford: (Tira a máscara) Já chega! Phineas: Buford, o que tá fazendo? Buford: Olha aqui, eu perdi o meu nerd! Não vou perder o resto dos meus amigos! Phineas: Mas Buford, é... Buford: (Tira a roupa) Pode vir, monstrengos! Carne fresca! (Corre para onde o zumbis estão) Vêm me pegar, farmacêuticos zumbis! Vêm me pegar! Ai ai... (Um zumbi toca em Buford e ele se transforma.) Buford: Muitos... Zumbi (Buford): ...de mim... Phineas: Ele podia ter sido isca sem tirar as roupas. Isabella: É, pois é. (Corta para Agente P rodeado de zumbis agentes de O.S.U.S.B.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Zumbi (Agente Urso): (Rosna) (Uma escada de corda aparece.) Doofenshmirtz: Perry, o Ornitorrinco, quer carona? (A escada de corda desce do helicóptero) Calma, não quer dizer, eu devia ter perguntado: quer subir? É que agora é tarde. (Perry sobe a escada. O Zumbi Agente Urso corre atrás da escada. Perru chega ao helicóptero.) Doofenshmirtz: É bem mais seguro aqui, né? Mas é melhor você botar o cinto. É a primeira vez que eu piloto um helicóptero.)'' (Corta para o primeiro andar da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Phineas e Ferb bloqueiam a porta giratória usando um refrigerador de água.) Phineas: Isso vai segurar por enquanto, mas temos que seguir antes que... (Um zumbi tenta passar pela porta giratória) Phineas: Ah, sério?! Anda gente! Vamos pela escada! (Os zumbis invadem o local e seguem as crianças. Phineas tenta abrir a porta mas não consegue.) Phineas: Tá trancada! Isabella: E agora? Phineas: Alguma ideia? Isabella Nenhuma. Phineas: Ferb? Ferb: Tô petrificado e impossibilitado de ter qualquer pensamento racional. (Alguém tenta abrir a porta do outro lado. A porta se abre.) Phineas'': Candace? '''Candace: Phineas! Isabella'': Candace! '''Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Ferb: (Sem comentário) Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas? Isabella: Candace! Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Ferb: (Sem comentário) Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas. Isabella: Chega! A gente tem que subir! Candace: Nem pensar. O andar de cima está cheio de... Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... Candace: Vamos pela escada. Pra que essa roupa de borracha? Phineas: É um isolante contra a infecção. Candace: Eu não quero nem saber como descobriram isso. (Corta para Stacy assistindo ao filme.) Stacy: Não! Não entre na cozinha, moça do "Ressentimento"! Ohhh! Nossa, como ela pode ser tão alienada? (Corta para as escadas) Phineas: (Ofegante) Continue... subindo. Candace: (Ofegante) Eu tô com o batimento... acelerado... pro resto da vida. (Corta para o helicóptero) Doofenshmirtz: Poxa, eu já tive dias estranhos, mas esse é um exagero até pra mim. Eu nunca pensei que fosse cansar tanto de mim. Mas olha, pelo menos com um desastre dessa proporção, não tem como ficar pior. (Doofenshmirtz olha para trás e é revelado que o zumbi Agente Urso está no banco de trás. O zumbis e Doofenshmirtz começam a lutar. Doofenshmirtz perde o controle do helicóptero. O Zumbi Agente Urso lança Doofenshmirtz contra Perry. Perry cai do helicóptero e segura a calça de Doofenshmirtz.) Doofenshmirtz: Perry, o Ornitorrinco, quando tiver tempo, controle o helicóptero, pode ser? (O Zumbi Agente Urso continua puxa Doofenshmirtz e Perry volta para o helicóptero. Perry tenta dirigir o veículo.) (Corta para o laboratório de Doofenshmirtz.) Vanessa: (Em baixo tom) É aqui, o andar do meu pai. Candace: Até que enfim. (Candace, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella caminham até a porta e a abrem para se depararem com inúmeros zumbis.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... etc. Vanessa: (Em baixo tom) Ah não, Candace. Aqui tá cheio deles. Isabella: Olha aquilo! (Isabella aponta para o Repugnator) Deve ser de lá que o raio saiu. Candance: Ugh! Se tivesse um jeito de se livrar de todos os zumbis. (O helicóptero cai na varanda do prédio e lança todos os zumbis para longe. Perry para o helicóptero e o Zubi Agente Urso é lançado para o quarto de dispensa.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Vanessa: Estranho e incomum. Candace: Nenhuma novidade. Vamos! Doofenshmirtz: (Tosse) Espero que o sujinho que mora aqui tenha seguro. Seria uma pena se... (Percebe que está em sua casa.) Essa não. Vanessa! Vanessa: Pai! É você! (Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz se abraçam) Agora fala, o quê que você fez, pai? Doofenshmirtz: Era um Repugnator simples, sabe, pra deixar o Roger feio. Mas aí teve meio um surto de energia e aconteceu isso. Phineas: Isso explica a carga eletrostática que tá mudando todo mundo. Mas a gente precisa de um tipo de condutor pra neutralizar. Isabella: Ué, água neutraliza estática. Phineas: Isso! Água deve deixar tudo normal! Vanessa: Ahn, não é meio viagem demais? Doofenshmirtz: Não, eu sou um cientista, eu concordo com eles nessa. Eu devo ter uma arma d'água em algum lugar, eu posso pegar. Phineas: Tá, mas temos que achar um jeito de molhar todo mundo em Danville de uma vez, senão a contaminação vai começar de novo. Isabella: Podemos esperar chover. Candace: Ah, não dá tempo! E quando chove nessa cidade? Phineas: Infelizmente a água foi cortada com a luz, então temos que achar um grande reservatório de água. De preferência que seja no alto, pra gravidade dar uma ajuda. (Ferb aponta para a torre de água.) Phineas: É, eu já sei. Só precisamos de uma roldana para chegar lá em cima, e um regador gigante para molhar a cidade inteira. Vanessa: Ah tá, sempre tem um monte de peças jogadas por aqui. Doofenshmirtz: Eu gosto de montar. Phineas: Mãos à obra! ('''Montagem': A turma toda começa a trabalhar na montagem de algo para levá-los ao topo da torre. Doofenshmirtz sugere um botão de autodestruição mas Phineas reprova a ideia.)'' (Corta para os zumbis, que começa a recuperar a consciência.) Doofenshmirtz: Pessoal, eu acho melhor vocês acelerarem. Phineas: Segurem eles e não se esqueçam de usar borracha. (Candace e Vanessa colocam luvas de borracha e se armam de um desentupidor.) Doofenshmirtz: (Faz uma posição de karatê e põe luvas de borracha nas mãos e na cabeça.) Vanessa: Pai, por que você tá usando isso? Você não é imune? Doofenshmirtz: Mas todo mundo estava se fantasiando. Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Phineas: Acabou, ta tudo pronto! Vamos revisar o plano. Primeiro, o Ferb atira o gancho que vai prender na plataforma de serviço da torre de água. Segundo, mandamos o regador giratório pela água. Terceiro, todos nós subimos pelo elevador. Quarto, quando chegarmos na torre, subimos até o topo do tanque. Candace: Fala mais rápido! Phineas: E abrimos e escotilha. Quinto, a Isabella fixa a garra de ligação na escotilha aberta, o que vai botar o regador giratório no lugar. Candace: Phineas, não dá pra aguentar mais muito tempo! Phineas: Quem chegar ao regador giratório primeiro aperta o botão pra ativar. (suspiro) Ótimo, alguma pergunta? Candace: Sim. Valeu a pena perder tanto tempo pra essa maquete? Phineas: Sem dúvidas. Mais alguma? Sim, você aí atrás? Zumbi: Muitos de mim... Vanessa Rápido, gente! (Ferb atira o gancho que prende na plataforma de serviço.) Vanessa: Ótimo tiro, Ferb. Candace: Vanessa, atrás de você! (Candace empurra Vanessa e acaba sendo tocada por um zumbi.) Candace: Ai não! Muitos de mim! Phineas: Candace! Não! Zumbi (Candace): Muitos de mim! Phineas: Não!!! Isabella: Vamos gente! Temos que ir! Phineas: Rápido! (Phineas, Ferb e Isabella entram no elevador.) Doofenshmirtz: Eu daria qualquer coisa por uma mente concentrada assim. Opa, o quê é aquilo ali? (Um zumbi toca a mão de Perry e ele se transforma.) Zumbi (Perry): Muitos de mim! Doofenshmirtz: Não!!! Perry, o Ornitorrinco, não!!! Vanessa: Têm muitos deles! Pai?! (Um zumbi toca Vanessa) Doofenshmirtz: Não!!! A Vanessa não!!! Vanessa: Muitos de mim? Doofenshmirtz: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!! (Começa a tirar as roupas.) Chega! Chega! Já chega! Eu já cansei de mim mesmo! Aqui seus zumbis! Carne fresca! (Corre só de cueca.) Yippee-ki-yay farmacêuticos zumbis! Phineas: De novo sem roupa? Isabella: Pois é, né? Pra quê isso? Doofenshmirtz: É, isso é uma outra piada por uma coisa que eu não ouvi! Isabella: Wow! Olha só! Acho que somos os únicos que sobraram. (O balde começa a balançar para frente e para traz. Corta para revelar que os zumbis estão balançando a corda.) Isabella: Ah não! A corda está soltando! Não vamos conseguir! Phineas: Temos que conseguir! Se não conseguirmos, Danville já era! (O pulverizador chega ao topo. A corda rompe e o balde cai.) Phineas e Isabella: (Gritos) (Ferb de alguma forma consegue pousar o balde nas escadas.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Phineas: Estão todos bem? Isabella: Eu tô bem. Phineas: E o regador giratório tá ali! Anda, vamos! (Eles sobem as escadas correndo.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. (Os zumbis cercam Phineas, Isabella e Ferb nas escadas.) Phineas: Não vamos conseguir! Ferb: Não, você e a Isabella vão conseguir. (Corre na direção dos zumbis.) Phineas: Ferb! Não! (Ferb se atira nos zumbis.) Ferb: (Grunhidos) (Os zumbis tiram a máscara de Ferb e o tocam.) Phineas e Isabella: Ferb! Zumbi (Ferb): Muitos de mim... Isabella: Phineas! Não! Não toca nele! Phineas: Mas Ferb, eu não posso... Isabella: Eu sei, mas o único jeito de salvá-lo, é continuar. Vamos! (Phineas e Isabella sobem as escadas.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... etc. Isabella: Phineas! Aaah! Phineas: Aguenta, Isabella! Estamos quase chegando! Isabella: É que, se isso for o fim, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar! Phineas: Tudo bem, fala. Isabella: Já tem um tempinho que eu... Phineas: Chegamos! Ali! Isabella: Mas Phineas! Phineas! Eu gosto de você! Phineas: Eu também gosto de você, Isabella! Isabella: Não! Eu quis dizer, que eu gosto muito de você! Phineas: Wow! Assim... Puxa eu... eu... Eu sempre pensei que... (Um zumbi tenta tocar em Isabella.) Isabella: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Phineas: Não encoste nela! (Phineas salva Isabella e acaba sendo tocado pelo zumbi.) Isabella: Phineas! Ah! Ahhhh! Phineas: (Em transformação) Vai logo! Zumbi (Phineas): Muitos de mim... Isabella: Oh, Phineas! (Chora) Se controla, Garota Companheira. Só você pode salvar o Phineas, só você pode salvar Danville, só você pode parar de falar sozinha. (Isabella abre a escotilha da torre de água e coloca o cabo no buraco. O regador giratório chega com zumbis em cima dele. Isabella tenta tocar no botão mas é tocada pelos zumbis.) Aaah! (grunhido) Eu tenho que... (Isabela aperta o botão.) Zumbi (Isabella): Muitos de mim... (O regador giratório é ativado e molha toda a cidade. A medida que molhados, as pessoas voltam ao seu estado normal. Corta para Roger.) Roger: Como assim a cerimônia acabou? (Corta para cidadãos desconhecidos e as Garotas Companheiras, que são molhadas.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... (Corta para Major Monograma e Carl, que são molhados.) Major Monograma: Carl, por que nossos braços estão assim? (Corta para Buford e Baljeet, que são molhados.) Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Buford: (Percebe que Baljeet está segurando sua cueca.) Eu não sei o que aconteceu. (Para a câmera.) E tenho certeza que não quero saber. (Corta para as escadas da torre de água.) Shaun: Isso não faz o menor sentido. Ed: Pois é, né? (Corta para a varanda da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz.) Vanessa: Oi Candace. Tudo bem? Candace: Ah, claro que sim. Só tô de bobeira, linda e molhada. Ah, quem eu quero enganar. Olha pra mim. Vanessa: Ah, você reagiu bem sob pressão. Candace: Você também não reagiu mal. Vanessa: Obrigada. Foi legal sair com você. Devíamos sair mais vezes. De preferência, sem uma ameaça de apocalipse zumbi. Doofeshmirtz: Eu não prometo nada. Candace: Beleza, a gente se vê. Vanessa: Com certeza. Anda, pai. Vamos jogar uma partida de "Cleptocracia". Doofenshmirtz: Essa é a minha filha. (Corta para o topo da torre de água. Phineas se encontra com Isabella.) Phineas: Você tá bem? Isabella: Sim. Só tô meio tonta. Phineas: O quê houve? Isabella: Eu só me lembro de montar no regado giratório. Mas depois, eu não faço a menor ideia. Phineas: Nem eu. Mas o que quer que seja, deu certo. Ferb: Pois é. Parece que todos estão visivelmente sem jaleco. Phineas: Pelo menos todos estão protegidos na cidade de Danville. (Visão aérea para revelar que fora dos muros da cidade, zumbis ainda atacam.) Isabella: (Afastado) É, que pena pro resto da civilização. Zumbis: Muitos de mim... Muitos de mim... etc. Cartão de Título: Fim. (Zoom para fora para revelar que o cartão de título está saindo da TV de Stacy. Stacy desliga a TV.) Stacy: Pfft! Filmes de terror. Assustadores mas tão inacreditáveis. (Stacy sai.) Créditos Finais (Música Muitos de Mim) Zumbis: Muitos de-de mim, muitos de-de mim Muitos de mim, m-m-muitos de mim Doofenshmirtz: No começo eu pensei: "Vou arrasar!", Mas tem mais de mim do que eu posso tolerar. E agora eu percebi que devo me cuidar, Emagrecer, me barbear e esfoliar! Zumbis: Muitos de-de mim, muitos de-de mim M-m-muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Doofenshmirtz: O que querem de mim? Qual a reclamação? Agora todos pensam que eu sou um doidão! Não sou um filosófico, nem dou missão Mas parece que o que se planta se colhe, então! Zumbis: Muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Doofenshmirtz: Tem montões de mim, sim, montões de mim! Se quiser ligar os pontos, pode ser em mim! Diga a quem tá tirando foto criminal de mim Tem que acertar onde mira, e são muitos de mim! Zumbis: Muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Muitos de mim, muitos de-de mim Doofenshmirtz: O que eu tô dizendo é que são muitos de mim... en:Night of the Living Pharmacists/Transcript Categoria:Transcrições